Tanah Para Yatim Piatu
by Patto-san
Summary: Atas nama persahabatan, Sasuke melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukan oleh Naruto. Cerita tentang sepasang anak yatim piatu dari Konoha. AU, OOC.Untuk SasuNaru Day 2013.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Konoha mengalami tragedi kemanusiaan paling besar sepanjang sejarahnya pada saat Badai Kyuubi menghancurkan kota kecil itu belasan tahun yang lalu. Banyak kehidupan yang terenggut. Dan banyak anak yang menjadi yatim piatu atau bahkan menjadi sebatang kara setelah kehilangan keluarga mereka.

Anak-anak yatim piatu itu—seperti kelaziman di tempat lain—dimasukkan ke dalam panti asuhan satu-satunya di Konoha. Ini hanya kisah dua orang penghuninya, Sasuke dan Naruto.***

* * *

Iruka tergopoh-gopoh membawa keripik kentang menuju ruang tengah apartemen kecil Kakashi. Di belakangnya, si empunya apartemen mengikuti sambil membawa setengah lusin soda kaleng. Ia hampir saja mengeluarkan bir kalengan, namun segera dicegah oleh Iruka. Bagaimanapun, bukan hanya mereka berdua yang akan menikmati cemilan ini.

"Naruto-kun, sudah mulai?" tanya Iruka. Ia mengambil posisi di sofa, tepat di sebelah Naruto. Sementara Kakashi berselonjor di atas karpet dan mulai meneguk minumannya. Ketiga pasang mata pria muda itu menatap layar TV yang tengah menampilkan wajah seorang gadis berusia enam belas tahun. Gadis bernama Sakura Haruno itu tengah diwawancarai oleh sebuah acara bincang-bincang karena tahun ini ia menjadi orang termuda yang diterima di fakultas kedokteran Universitas Konoha.

"Sudah, tapi Sasuke belum muncul," jawab Naruto agak gelisah.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi," hibur Iruka, walaupun ia—seperti halnya Naruto dan Kakashi—sudah tak sabar ingin melihat wajah yang mereka kenal selama sembilan tahun ini.

Jiraiya, pembawa acara bincang-bincang tersebut, lalu memperkenalkan narasumber berikutnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, kamera bergeser, menampilkan wajah seorang remaja pria sebaya Sakura yang selama dua tahun menjadi instruktur bela diri—khususnya karate—untuk anak-anak, Sasuke Uchiha.

Sejak berusia empat belas tahun, Sasuke telah mengajarkan anak-anak untuk membela diri mereka agar tidak menjadi korban kejahatan. Secara teratur ia memberikan kursusnya di kantor kepolisian Konoha dan sejumlah sekolah. Itulah prestasi yang membuat ia diwawancarai oleh sebuah stasiun TV.

"Nah! Itu dia jagoanku!" seru Naruto, girang sekali karena bisa melihat wajah yang paling dekat dengannya selama ini.

"Dia harus lebih banyak tersenyum," Kakashi mengomentari wajah datar Sasuke.

"Oh ya? Memangnya kau sendiri suka tersenyum?" timpal Iruka mengejek.

"Tentu saja. Ini," jawab Kakashi sambil memamerkan gigi-gigi yang biasa tersembunyi di balik maskernya.

"Senyuman yang jelek!" ledek Iruka, melemparkan bantal sofa ke wajah Kakashi. Kakashi hendak membalas, tapi Naruto sudah memprotes.

"Sudah, dong! Aku jadi tidak mendengar apa yang Sasuke katakan, nih!"

Kakashi dan Iruka menahan senyum. Dua mantan penghuni panti asuhan yang telah mandiri tersebut paham benar, betapa berartinya Sasuke bagi Naruto.

Naruto kembali menonton dengan bibir sedikit dimonyongkan karena agak kesal pada tingkah dua pekerja sosial yang sudah seperti kakak baginya tersebut. Ia tidak ingin ada gangguan lagi. Tidak setiap hari ia bisa menyaksikan Sasuke sebagai teman yang membanggakan, bukan?

Di layar kaca, Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Jiraiya. Pertanyaannya sederhana, namun membawa dampak yang cukup dalam bagi Naruto : mengapa kau menekuni karate?

"_Aku mempunyai seorang sahabat yang ingin menjadi _karateka. _Tapi dia tidak bisa mencapai cita-citanya. Oleh sebab itu, aku yang menggapai langit untuknya."_

"_Mengapa kau mau melakukannya sementara kau mungkin saja punya cita-cita lain?"_

"_Itulah yang dapat dilakukan seorang teman untuk temannya," jawab Sasuke lugas._

Mendengar pengakuan Sasuke, Iruka dan Kakashi saling memandang, lalu secara bersamaan memandang Naruto. Menunggu reaksi Naruto.

Alih-alih berteriak kegirangan, Naruto justru termenung. Ia lalu membuang wajah, menyembunyikan sepasang mata birunya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Dasar Teme _lebay! _Padahal waktu itu aku 'kan asal mengucapkan saja!"

Kakashi dan Iruka saling memandang lagi. Kali ini dengan senyuman penuh arti tersungging di wajah mereka. Mereka tahu bahwa Naruto tidak bermaksud menyebut Sasuke _lebay_. Sebab, memang tidak ada yang berlebihan dalam hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke.***

* * *

**Panti Asuhan Konoha, sembilan tahun lalu.**

"Iruka-_nii! _Naruto dan anak baru itu berkelahi lagi!" seru seorang anak perempuan pada Iruka yang baru saja pulang dari sekolah.

Tanpa mengganti seragam sekolahnya, Iruka yang setahun lagi harus meninggalkan panti asuhan bergegas menuju halaman belakang gedung panti tempat anak-anak biasa bermain. Ini kejadian ketiga dalam seminggu ini. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi di antara Naruto dan anak baru bernama Sasuke itu? Mereka belum lama saling mengenal tapi sudah saling membenci seperti ini.

Saat Iruka tiba di halaman belakang, ternyata sudah ada Kakashi yang memisahkan Sasuke dan Naruto yang berkelahi di depan hampir seluruh penghuni panti asuhan. Kakashi mengangguk pada Iruka, mengisyaratkan agar yuniornya di panti asuhan tersebut menangani Naruto.

Iruka mengerti dan segera menggendong Naruto yang acak-acakan akibat serangan Sasuke. Ia membawanya masuk ke dalam gedung, sementara Kakashi tetap berada di halaman belakang untuk menenangkan Sasuke.

Sasuke berusaha melepaskan pegangan Kakashi, namun sia-sia. Pada akhirnya, bocah enam tahun tersebut menyerah dan berdiam diri hingga Kakashi melepaskannya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Mengapa kau selalu berkelahi dengan temanmu sendiri?" tanya Kakashi sambil membersihkan debu yang menempel di wajah, rambut dan pakaian Sasuke.

"Dia bukan temanku!" sergah Sasuke, membuang muka.

"Tentu saja dia temanmu. Kalian tinggal bersama di sini, bukan?"

"Bukan! Dia bodoh! Aku tidak suka dia!"

Kakashi tertegun. Ia tahu bahwa sebagai penghuni terbaru panti asuhan, Sasuke masih belum dapat menyesuaikan diri setelah kehilangan keluarganya secara tragis. Bersikap menyebalkan kadang menjadi pilihan anak yang belum dapat menerima kemalangan yang ia alami. Tapi jika ia secara 'berkala' melampiaskan kekesalannya pada satu anak, berarti ada masalah yang lebih besar lagi.

Sementara itu, di ruang kesehatan, Iruka membersihkan dan mengobati luka-luka Naruto. Bocah itu meringis-ringis menahan sakit, tapi Iruka justru menegurnya.

"Kalau kau tidak berkelahi, kau tidak akan kesakitan seperti ini. Kalian tinggal bersama di sini, jadi seharusnya saling menyayangi."

"Dia bilang aku bodoh," jawab Naruto, "padahal dia yang bodoh."

"Memangnya dia kenapa?"

"Dia bilang dia bisa terbang, bisa berlari lebih cepat dari mobil dan masih banyak lagi. Aku bilang itu tidak mungkin. Dia memukulku dan..." Naruto tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia merengut kesal.

Iruka hanya berdiam diri mendengarnya. Prihatin memikirkan nasib kedua anak itu jika kabar perkelahian ini sampai di telinga kepala panti asuhan.***

* * *

Ini kemajuan besar. Sasuke dan Naruto tidak pernah berkelahi lagi setelah Sasuke memasuki minggu keduanya di panti asuhan.

Rahasianya mudah saja. Pengelola panti asuhan 'memisahkan' Naruto dan Sasuke agar tidak terlalu sering bersama. Selain pada waktu makan dan tidur bersama seluruh penghuni panti, Naruto dan Sasuke diberi kegiatan berbeda agar tidak lagi terlalu sering bertemu. Lagipula, Naruto yang senang berkebun lebih suka menghabiskan waktu menyiram dan menyiangi tanaman.

Di sisi lain, tampaknya Sasuke dan Naruto juga sudah mulai lelah dengan permusuhan mereka. Kedua anak berbeda sifat itu memilih menghindar jika secara tak sengaja bertemu. Barangkali juga mereka mulai jera setelah dihukum membersihkan gudang oleh kepala panti asuhan.

Tapi tidak kali ini. Untuk pertama kali setelah perkelahian terakhir mereka, Naruto tak menghindari Sasuke.

Sore itu, Naruto berlari menyusuri selasar gedung panti asuhan. Bermain sepak bola bersama anak-anak lain membuatnya haus dan hendak mencari minuman di dapur. Namun saat melalui pintu bangsal tempat anak-anak berusia di bawah sepuluh tahun tidur, Naruto berhenti karena melihat sosok Sasuke. Di dalam bangsal, bocah yang dianggap sombong itu tengah sendirian. Ia memandangi kalender yang digantung di dekat pintu masuk.

Sebenarnya tidak ada aneh dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Sebab, di mata Naruto dan anak-anak lain, Sasuke memang aneh. Namun ada satu hal yang menarik perhatian Naruto kali itu. Sasuke menangis!

"Teme, mengapa kau menangis?"

Sasuke terkejut. Ia menghapus air matanya, lalu berlari meninggalkan bangsal dan Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu!" teriak Sasuke.

Naruto tak marah dengan perlakuan Sasuke karena tangisan Sasuke telah mencuri perhatiannya. Tidak biasanya bocah sombong itu menangis. Hal itu membuat Naruto mulai merasa bahwa ada sesuatu dalam diri Sasuke selain kelakuannya yang sombong itu.***

* * *

Sasuke kembali sendirian di bangsal sementara teman-teman senasibnya sedang asyik bermain di luar. Bocah bermata gelap itu memandangi kalender di bangsal, kebiasaan baru yang ia lakukan sejak tiga hari terakhir ini. Hari ini tanggal 10 Juli. Berarti, tiga belas hari lagi ia akan berulang tahun yang ketujuh. Tahun lalu, keluarganya berlibur ke Ame untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya.

Tapi, tahun ini, sudah pasti tidak akan ada perayaan ulang tahun bersama keluarganya. Sebab, keluarganya telah pergi meninggalkannya dalam kecelakaan mobil dua bulan yang lalu. Yang tertinggal hanya Sasuke, satu-satunya korban selamat dengan luka-luka yang membutuhkan pemulihan selama sebulan di rumah sakit...

Air mata Sasuke perlahan menetes. Bukan hanya karena ia kehilangan keluarganya dan terpaksa tinggal di panti asuhan ini, melainkan juga karena sudah jelas, perayaan ulang tahunnya kali ini akan berlangsung dalam kesendirian. Sasuke adalah anak baru di sini, tentunya tidak akan ada teman yang mengingat hari ulang tahunnya.

"Sasuke, di sini kau rupanya," sergah Kakashi yang muncul di ambang pintu bangsal. Wajahnya menunjukkan kecemasan, tapi tampaknya bukan ditujukan pada Sasuke.

"Kita ke rumah sakit sekarang. Naruto baru saja ditabrak mobil waktu menyeberang jalan di depan panti," ajak Kakashi. Pekerja sosial muda itu menarik tangan Sasuke untuk dibawa pergi.

Sasuke terkejut mendengar kabar itu. Namun gengsinya menutupi rasa ibanya sehingga ia malah berkata ketus, "kenapa aku harus ke rumah sakit?"

Jika sebelumnya Kakashi bersabar menghadapi sikap Sasuke, kali ini pemuda yang senantiasa kelihatan mengantuk itu menatap tajam pada bocah keras kepala di hadapannya.

"Kenapa? Karena bagi Naruto, kau adalah temannya!" balas Kakashi setengah membentak hingga Sasuke terkejut.

Tapi Sasuke tak mau kalah. Dengan sikap dibuat seberani-beraninya, ia membantah, "bukan! Lagipula, salahnya sendiri kenapa menyeberang sembarangan!"

"Dia menganggapmu sebagai teman, Sasuke! Kau tahu kenapa dia sampai tertabrak? Karena dia mau membeli pita untuk menghias kado yang ia siapkan. Naruto tidak sabar menunggu Iruka atau aku, jadi dia pergi sendirian. Kau tahu untuk siapa kado itu? Untukmu, Sasuke!"

Sasuke terbelalak. Ia terlalu terkejut sehingga tak mampu menolak saat Kakashi menarik tangannya. Dada Sasuke terasa sesak dan wajahnya memanas. Ia sulit mempercayainya. Naruto tidak mungkin menganggapnya sebagai teman. Tidak mungkin!***

* * *

Namun di rumah sakit, segala penolakan Sasuke luntur. Saat ia melihat Naruto—dari balik kaca UGD—tengah berjuang di antara hidup dan mati. Kata Iruka, bagian belakang kepala Naruto dihantam oleh spion sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang. Narutopun rubuh dan belum sadar hingga kini.

Sasuke menjadi anak penghuni panti asuhan satu-satunya yang diajak ke rumah sakit. Sementara pengelola panti mengurus segala sesuatunya, bocah berwajah dingin itu duduk di selasar rumah sakit.

Iruka mengulurkan segelas teh untuk menghangatkan tubuh Sasuke. Sasuke menerimanya dengan ogah-ogahan, tapi ia butuh asupan untuk melawan dinginnya udara di rumah sakit.

"Dia menyiapkan satu pot bunga sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untukmu. Hanya itu hadiah yang terpikirkan olehnya meskipun aku sudah bilang bahwa kau mungkin lebih suka buku atau mobil-mobilan," ujar Iruka, duduk di sebelah Sasuke.

Sasuke diam saja, tapi Iruka terus bercerita.

"Dia menceritakan apa yang dia lihat padaku, tentang kalender yang akhir-akhir ini kau perhatikan itu. Dari situlah pengelola panti, aku dan Kakashi tahu bahwa kau memikirkan hari ulang tahunmu yang masih lama itu. Tapi hanya Naruto yang tergerak untuk menyiapkan hadiah. Dia menyiapkan jauh-jauh hari agar tidak lupa pada saat hari ulang tahunmu tiba."

Sasuke menunduk. Mencerna kata-kata Iruka yang telah menusuk hatinya.

Lalu, ingatan-ingatan itu berkelebatan di benak Sasuke. Ingatan saat ia pertama kali berkelahi dengan Naruto hanya karena Naruto berkhayal menjadi seorang jagoan pembela kebenaran. Naruto sibuk menunjukkan jurus-jurus ngawurnya di depan anak-anak panti asuhan lain saat mereka tengah bermain pada suatu sore.

"Kau tidak akan menjadi jagoan dengan jurus-jurus aneh itu," ejek Sasuke yang sudah jengah melihat tingkah Naruto, saat itu.

"Memang kenapa? Aku akan belajar karate, lalu menjadi jagoan. Kakashi-_nii_ bilang aku bisa menjadi apa saja yang aku mau," bantah Naruto kesal.

"Iya, memang bisa. Tapi karena kau bodoh, jadinya tidak bisa!"

Dan melayanglah pukulan Naruto ke wajah Sasuke. Permusuhan merekapun dimulai.

Kemudian ingatan pada saat mereka secara tidak sengaja bertabrakan di ruang makan sehingga makanan jatah Sasuke tumpah mengotori pakaiannya. Perang kembali tersulut.

_Padahal..._

Padahal, pada saat Sasuke pertama kali memasuki bangsal tempat mereka tidur, Naruto adalah anak pertama yang menyapa dengan senyuman lebarnya yang di mata Sasuke—kala itu—tampak sangat bodoh.

Lalu... Naruto menjadi satu-satunya anak yang tetap berusaha berbicara dengan Sasuke pada saat anak-anak lain menyerah dan menjauh. Padahal, sebelumnya, baru satu jam berlalu sejak Sasuke dan Naruto saling memukul! Sikap yang menurut Sasuke adalah sikap yang konyol.

Kini... Naruto menyiapkan hadiah ulang tahun untuk Sasuke. Sebenarnya, apa yang ada di kepala anak bodoh itu?! Persahabatan dari anak yang bahkan tidak pernah menganggapnya? Sasuke merasa marah. Sangat marah!

Sasuke merasa terlalu marah. Bukan pada Naruto, melainkan pada dirinya sendiri. Sasuke benar-benar marah karena dia... _menolak persahabatan yang ditawarkan oleh Naruto._

Kemudian Sasuke mulai terisak. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak kematian keluarganya, Sasuke bisa menangis tanpa merasa segan. Menangis sejadi-jadinya untuk menumpahkan segenap beban yang menghimpit. Menangis untuk... Naruto.

Iruka merangkul Sasuke dan membiarkan anak itu menangis di pangkuannya. Senyuman lega terpatri di wajahnya yang masih menyimpan kecemasan akan nasib Naruto.***

* * *

Naruto akhirnya sadar setelah mengalami koma selama sebelas hari. Kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut nyawanya itu tetap berdampak pada kehidupan Naruto selanjutnya. Ia tidak bisa melakukan aktivitas yang berat, termasuk berlatih karate sesuai keinginannya. Meski kesehatannya berangsur membaik dan dia tetap energik, Naruto tetap harus berhati-hati agar kecelakaan yang pernah ia alami tersebut tidak lagi mempengaruhi kehidupannya.

Naruto masih dirawat di rumah sakit saat Sasuke merayakan hari ulang tahunnya yang ketujuh. Ia dengan cepat melupakan rasa sakit yang ia alami sebagai akibat dari kecelakaan tersebut. Namun ada satu hal yang ia ingat. Kata-kata Sasuke padanya.

"_Dobe, aku akan menjadi jagoan untukmu."_

Maka, Konoha, tanah para yatim piatu, memiliki seorang jagoan lagi yang senantiasa menolong dan membela yang benar. Sasuke Uchiha.

SELESAI

* * *

A/N:

Fic ini adalah versi AU dari cerita tentang anak-anak yatim piatu Konoha. Versi _canon_-nya juga sedang dikerjakan, tapi dengan _main chara_ berbeda, yaitu Kakashi dan Iruka.

Fic ini saya buat untuk event SN Day 2013 tanggal 10 Juli ini. Semoga menghibur, ya!


End file.
